Game of Death
by ShikiHimura
Summary: Karma was chosen to beta test Sword Art Online. Once the real game came out he decided to play that. As a result he is now trapped in an infinite game of death. (Karma Akabane x OC) CROSSOVER!
1. Game of Death

Karma's beginning words of wisdom(?)or something

"This may be a game but it's not something you play."

That's the all I remember from the announcement. Once I heard that I knew all too well of what was coming. But I'm not the type to lock themselves inside a room in town and just wait for somebody to beat the game. No, I'm the type to go out and fight. Even if it costs me my life. At least I'll die knowing that I helped all these people.

I won't go down without a fight. I've fought through everything. I may not be the one to be this game, but at least I can help.

It's been two months since this game started. I haven't been back to town since that announcement. I've been fighting in dungeons to raise my level. I'm at level 84.

What? I'm a beta tester, don't question me.

I've maxed out all of my skills already, too.

Strength, speed, accuracy, cookin-uh, nevermind.

I wonder what's happening IRL. I wonder how my dad's doing, or Korosensei and the class.

Haa... I hope they kill him while I'm in here.

I'm... scared. I don't want to die, but I will if I have to. Ha-ha, easier said than done, Karma.

I just hope everyone's okay.

Nagisa's POV

Karma didn't come to school today. I mean, I know he's probably ditching but he could at least give me a heads up.

"Nagisa?" Korosensei snapped me out of my thoughts.

"Yes?" I replied.

"Do you know where Karma is? He does usually text you if he's skipping, right?"

"Yes, sir, he usually does but he hasn't texted me back. And I've texted him nearly twenty times!"

Silence. We were pondering where Karma could be.

Karasuma walked in with Ms. Vitch.

"Oh, hello Karasuma," Korosensei said greeting our teacher.

"Hi..." he trailed off, "I'm afraid we have some bad news..."

"Something's happened," Ms. Vitch said.

Korosensei's face turned blue. "What happened?!"

"Well, your star student," Ms. Vitch said rolling her eyes, "Has been taken captive."

"CAPTIVE?!" Korosensei's freaking out now.

Karasuma sighed. "Not exactly. Have you heard of the game Sword Art Online?"

"Oh yeah," Itona chimed in, "That game came out two months ago. But turns out it's just keeping players trapped inside..."

"WHAT!?" Korosensei screamed.

"Yeah," Karasuma finished, "Karma is one of those 10000 players..."

"NO!" Korosensei's dying (Not really). After all, we know that the safety of his students is his top priority.

"Don't worry," Karasuma reassured him, "He hasn't died yet."

Yet.

That's what we're all worried about.

He could die.

"We're allowed to monitor him in the hospital, so we-"

"TAKE ME TO HIM!"

Now, he's scary. Great. :-P

Time skip

"This is Akabane's room," the nurse said guiding us to Karma.

He laid on the hospital bed with that Nervegear on his head. For two months. He's survived, thankfully.

"Are we allowed to monitor him?" Korosensei asked the nurse.

"Of course," she walked in and turned the monitor on and connected the Nervegear to it.

"Just press this button when you're ready." And with that she left.

"Thank you!"

More silence.

We all looked at Karma. His eye were closed, his hair was messy, and he was stuck in that game. He might die in there. Just the thought is scary, and he's living the possibility.

"Karma..."

Korosensei put his hand-er, tentacle on my shoulder.

"We can turn on the monitor now, Nagisa, let's see what he's up to..."

Korosensei pressed the button for the monitor. A person, assumably Karma, appeared on the screen. He was fighting a monster of some sort.

"Those are high-level fencing moves," Karasuma said watching Karma fight, "Where did he learn those?"

Karma's POV (Again)

I was dodging and dodging this thing's attacks left and right. I could do it all day, but I would like to move on to another monster.

I dodged another attack, but it's weapon swept up from behind and got me.

"Stun effect..." I whispered to myself.

My battle recovery skill was maxed out, too, so I was able to get out of that quick. I came up from behind him this time and attacked.

That thing's HP was zero. It was dead.

"Finally..."

My vision was turning hazy. I started to fall forward, but I caught myself.

"No, no , no, no, don't fall asleep.." I said slightly slapping my face.

Heh, I'm not surprised. Fighting for two months straight really takes it out of you.

I got up and walked to a different part of the dungeon. There I saw a girl fighting the same monster I was a few moments ago. She wasn't moving so I assumed she got hit with that attack I nearly died to.

That thing was swinging its sword.

Once I realized what was about to happen, I used my speed skill to reach her in time to push her out of the way. I attacked and landed a hit.

HP zero. It was dead.

"Are you okay?" I asked turning to the girl behind me.

She had shoulder-length blonde hair and she wore a white shirt with light armor, a short brown skirt and brown boots.

She nodded. "Thanks for saving me."

I walked up to her and reached out my hand. "Of course I'd save you. I wouldn't sit back and watch a fellow player die."

She looked up at me from her spot on the ground and reached for my hand.

"That's really kind of you. I don't know many players who'd do that for someone else," She said as I helped her up.

"Most people's personalities change once they log on, so I wouldn't be surprised if people acted like that."

She smiled. "Did yours?"

Come to think of it... Maybe. I haven't said a word to anyone else in this game yet. I wear a cloak to hide my face, and I actually practice in this game. Huh, who knows?

I shrugged in response. She shrugged back and laughed.

I heard the sounds of spawning monsters. I looked behind me and saw a bunch of them.

Great. Just great.

"Uh-oh," the girl said, "Okay, I'll take the ones on the left, you do the right!"

She's leader type material. Neat.

She turned around and started taking care of the enemies. She turned towards me and her face was in shock.

"Y-you killed them all?"

That's the last thing I remember before blacking out.

A/N

Wassup! Welcome to Game of Death! That sounded a lot more dark than anticipated, hmm... Okay! And, yes this is another crossover, but this time it's with Assassination Classroom and Sword Art Online. You don't like it then don't read it! Or if you don't like it but you still read it then.. Give me words of criticism! I could use it! Please keep reading! Follow and/or favourite! Comments, too! Criticize me all you want. This is horrible. :-P

End A/N


	2. Username: Sho

Nagisa's POV

The monitoring screen went black. It just turned black for some reason.

"What's going on?" Korosensei wondered aloud, "Is it a bug?"

The nurse walked in with Mr. Karasuma.

"I'm sorry, but you all have to leave," She said.

"Why?" Korosensei asked, apparently confused.

"Well, visiting hours are over, and we need to check to see if everything's fine in Aincrad."

What?

"Aincrad?" I asked.

She nodded. "Aincrad is the floating castle in which SAO(Sword Art Online) takes place."

"And by checking you mean..."

"Seeing if he's dead or not. It takes a minute or two for the Nervegear fries the brain completely and for the death message to reach the central core to start the frying process."

"So really you just need to see if the heart monitor is going to flatline or not." Maehara chimed in.

She nodded again.

Great. Karma might be dead. And we won't be around to see it. Great.

Karma's POV

I woke up in the forest. Outside of the dungeon I was in.

"What happened...?"

I sat up, but the moment I did I nearky fell back again.

"You shouldn't try to move just yet, guy."

I turned my head around to find the host of the voice. I found a girl sitting back on a tree a few inches away from me.

"Didn't you hear me? You're unwell! You need to sleep!"

I shook myself awake and tried standing up. I nearly fell over again, but I immediately regained my balance.

"I-I'm fine. Just let me go back to the dungeon.."

She growled and walked up to me. "You're not even close to being fine! Just lay down and sleep!"

I tried to walk away but she grabbed my wrist and pulled me back. "Let me go.."

"No! You're being reckless! You need to sleep! You're tired and hungry!"

"Let me go!"

I shook away from her and fell back onto the ground.

"See?" She said, "You can barely stand."

I sighed. "Fine..."

Once I said that she opened her game window and got out two pieces of bread. "Here," she said reaching out her hand.

I sighed once more and took the bread from her. "Thanks.."

I opened up my own game window completely ignoring the confused look she gave me. Cream appeared in my hand, landing next to the bread.

"Whatcha doing?" She asked.

"I'm going to put some cream on my bread. You want some?"

I passed her the cream bottle before she could question it.

"Tap the top," I said motioning my finger up and down.

She tapped the top and the tip of the finger turned blue.

"Now rub your finger on the bread."

She rubbed her finger over the bread, and cream appeared where she motioned her finger.

"Whoa..." she said in awe. Just then the cream bottle shattered into blue crystals.

"Uh, sorry," she said looking around, "I guess I used it all.."

I shrugged. "It's fine. I've got more in my inventory."

Time skip

After we ate our bread she started asking questions. I mean a lot of questions.

Like "What are your parents like? What level are you at? What fighting styles do you use?" And so on.

"Now that I've dug up some information about you, mister, I'd like to know your name."

I tilted my head to the side in confusion. "That should have been your first question."

She looked at me with an annoyed expression. I sighed. "My name's Sho."

"Sho..." she said, "Huh.."

"What?"

"Nothing. That name just sounds familiar."

She looked at me. I watched her eyes travel up and down me.

"Can you take off your cloak? Or your hood at least?"

"Why?"

"I said you looked familiar, I thought if you took your hood off I'd remember where I've seen you from."

"No."

"C'mon, please?" She said scooting next to me.

I shook my head.

She reached for my hood. Noticing that I moved back to avoid it. But she reached for it again and fell on top of me.

"Can you get off of me?" I asked unphased.

"Nope."

Having said that she pulled off my hood and got a good look at my face.

Once she looked at me her face turned red.

"S-s-sorry," she said getting off of me.

Me, expressionless, sat up and sighed. "I told you no. Seriously girls are so impatient."

"Well, I said I was sorry!" She said as her face got redder, "At least, now I know where I heard that name from.."

"Oh, yeah? Where?"

"I bought the information from an informant! That's where!"

"Informant, huh. Probably Argo.."

"Hm?"

"Nothing..."

Argo spilled stuff about me. Eh, whatever. I can deal with that later.

"What did the informant say about me?"

"She said, 'there's a guy who's fighting non-stop in a dungeon, I heard that people in the guild down the road are offering a reward if someone can bring him to them'."

"What?"

"Apparently, that guild wants you for some reason. Guess you're popular or they want to kill you, y'know since you're a beta tester."

"Yeah, I can see why they'd do that."

She nodded. "Well, why don't we go back to town?"

"Why...?"

"We could figure out what that guild wants with you, or there's this meeting for the first floor boss battle... We could go to that."

"Uh, lets go to the meeting. I don't want to deal with a guild."

"Alright!" She grabbed my hand and pulled me go off the ground, "Let's go!"

A/N

Okay, I'm feeling weird today, so lets get down to it! I know she hasn't told him her name yet, but still.. I'm gonna leave you all in the dark for a bit, or at least another chapter or so. Anyway, thanks for reading and please keep reading! See you!

End A/N


	3. Username: Shiki

Nagisa's POV

It's been an hour since we went to see Karma. Karasuma went to check on him just a few minutes ago to try and ease our worries. But that's not enough to calm us down. We want, no, we need Karma to wake up. He need's to wake up so we can scold him for playing this game. For being so reckless. For not telling us. I wish we had known sooner. If we did maybe we wouldn't be worrying so much right now.

I felt something soft touch my shoulder. I jerked my head around and found Korosensei. He looked scared, and worried. "Karma's going to be okay, Nagisa. he's a strong boy, he can get through this."

Korosensei's reassuring words weren't enough to calm me down. It just made me feel worse. I was honestly scared. Karma was strong. I'm not doubting him, I'm just worried about him. It wouldn't be the same if he did die. The class would be... Boring. We couldn't keep him from dying, but we could at least watch his last moments alive. That would still be sad, but it's better than doing nothing the fact that he might die.

Ristu spoke up to break the awkward silence. "I have hacked into Karma's Nervegear, everyone!"

Korosensei looked surprised. "You did, Ristu? Why?"

"Well, Because we can't be at the hospital all day watching Karma fight in SAO, I thought, 'why don't I just download the monitor thing (I'm sorry. I don't know technology terms! :-P) onto my program'?"

"You can do that?" I asked feeling just a little bit relieved.

The 2D girl nodded. "Would you like to see what he's doing now?"

Well, of course...

Korosensei beat us to it. "Put it on NOW, Ritsu! NOW!"

Kayano chuckled nervously. "I wonder if Korosensei can hold up until Karma wakes up..."

Ritsu turned the monitor on. Karma was in front of a man, who looked a lot older than him, in a stadium.

Karma's POV

What did I just get myself into? Just because I spoke up when the one named Kibaou decided to point out the beta testers. He thought it was the beta testers faults the 2000 players died. I haven't seen any other players since the announcement in the plaza. I wouldn't know what he was talking about. But I don't like being thought of that way so I decided to speak up, and because I did I've now been challenged to a duel by an idiot named Kibaou. I can beat him easy, but I don't want to make a name for myself. Since when do I care though? I just want to get this over with.

"If I win the duel, then everyone here gets all of your money and belongings. If you win you get to keep your stuff," Kibaou said, "Deal?"

I sighed. This was annoying. "Fine."

After saying that a game window appeared in front of me. It read:

 _Kibaou has challenged you to a one-on-one duel._  
 _Do you accept?_  
 _O X_

I hit the circle button and slid my hands into my pockets.

 _You have agreed to a one-on-one duel with Kibaou.  
Countdown 60._

He was in for a beating. I smirked as I saw him get his weapon out. I watched him smirk when he saw I didn't draw my sword. The counter was ticking down to zero. As I waited I sighed to calm my nerves. If I did go all out for this duel I'd become a red player (Player killer).

I glanced at the clock. Ten seconds. Why is the countdown so long?

The clock was at it's final numbers. Eight.

Seven...

Six...

Five...

I sighed again and closed my eyes. I could sense Kibaou's bloodlust. Wow, he really hated beta testers, huh? Three.

Two...

One...

Zero.

A/N

Wow, what a long countdown! And I'm interrupting your reading session by talking about that counter. I'm mean, seriously, why is a countdown that long? I can understand it in movies, but not in a game to start a duel. Um, you guys/girls are probably mad at me now, right? Yeah, figured as much. Moving on!

End (annoying) A/N 

He lunged forward trying to hit me, but I dodged. That wasn't fast. Well...

Not as fast as Korosensei.

Once I dodged his attacks a few more times, I went up behind him and elbowed him in his neck. He fell forward a bit and then swung his weapon around to hit me. I grabbed it and sighed.

"Do you honestly expect to beat me with your speed? Compared to the monsters I've fought, this is child's play."

He swung again, this time out of frustration. I took out some throwing knives and threw them at Kibaou. Two hit his leg, and the other hit him in his chest. His HP was in the yellow zone. The duel was over.

"I win."

He looked at me with astonishment. I sighed and looked at the person leading this meeting.

"Diavel, correct?" I asked and answered before he could protest, "When do we meet here for the boss battle?"

"Uh, tomorrow at ten..."

"Okay, thanks." And with that I turned and walked away.

As I was walking out I heard footsteps, guessing it was that girl I stepped to the side, inside an alleyway. Once she came into view, I grabbed her shirt to show her where I was.

"H-hey!" She said, apparently flustered, "I've got something to tell you!"

I let go of her shirt. "Okay, what?"

"You can't participate in the boss battle..."

"Hm?" I raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"...Unless you team with someone"

I sighed in understanding. "I'm not too familiar with players to know somebody to team up with it."

"Good point. You said yourself that you haven't said anything to anybody since you started this game, right?"

I nodded. "Other than you, I don't know anybody."

She blushed and looked at me. "T-then you want to team up with me...?"

That caught me by surprise. I didn't expect her to say that. But... I can't fight unless I do team up with her.

"Yeah, sure."

A game window appeared in front of me. It read:

 _Shiki wants to join your party._  
 _Do you accept?_  
 _O X_

I sighed. I've never been in a party with anyone before. I'm a solo player. Eh, YOLO. :-P

I pressed the circle button and her username appeared below mine. Shiki, it read. Interesting.

"So Shiki is your username."

"Uh, yeah. How'd you figure that out?"

"First, it says your username when you sent the party invite. Second, your name appears below mine once the party is formed."

She let out a sound of realization and tapped my shoulder. "Guess we better start practicing."

"For what? The boss battle?"

"Well, yeah, but..."

"But... what?"

"You have been fighting for two months straight.. I guess we can just go eat."

"Uh, okay. Can you cook?"

"Huh?"

"Figures. We can go to my place to eat if you want."

"What?! Wait a second, wait a second, wait a second!"

"Hm?"

"Give me a second to think this through!"

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever. You can think about it on the way there, now let's go."

She growled in annoyance, but in the end gave up.

I win. XD

A/N

Howdy! It's me! I hope you're enjoying this book! Please favourite and follow! Comments are appreciated! Either encouragement or criticism! I'm still an idiot! Thanks, goodbye!

End A/N


	4. Smile, for me?

**Fluffyfox05- That made me laugh, "I found something fun to read!" XD Thank for saying it's fun to read! And thanks for reading!**

 **Moving on: I thank you all for your favourites and for reviewing this story! But I'll talk about that later, and now I give you... Game of Death: Chapter 4: Second floor**

* * *

"This is where you live?" Shiki asked walking towards the door of a tall building. Vines outlined the door grew along the walls to reach the windows and roof. The windows were dark because of the lack of light and the time of day. The walls being a bright white made the building very noticeable at night, and it was very interesting to look at by itself, anyway. The cloaked teenager nodded. "I bought this when we were all teleported back to town on the day of SAO's release."

Shiki turned to him in surprise. "Where'd you get the money in that short amount of time?!"

"I imported all my col from my previous save file when I beta tested it."

Shiki looked at him suspiciously. "Neat, but don't you have to test the game inside some facility? How'd you even get the file imported?"

Karma chuckled nervously. "Well, I'm kinda a tech geek.. I play lots of video games, so I know how to move things about. I mean, importing the save file was easy, but think if I tried to import an item from a different game. That would cause a bunch of glitches in my NerveGear."

"Yeah, good point."

They had entered the house quickly after that conversation ceased. "It's weird if you think about it.." Shiki whispered to herself then sighing loudly, "To think this is how life will be from now on.. It's scary, and painful." She turned to Karma(Or Sho, that's how she knows him by), who, once they had entered the house, taken off his cloak and his bright, red hair could be seen perfectly. She paused taking a good look at Karma(Or Sho) for a good minute. "What?" He asked acknowledging her gaze. She chuckled. "Nothing.." She looked at him once more, but turned away quickly once their eyes met. She sighed and continued her statement. "People die everyday just from suicide. Others die from the game itself. It's painful and scary to wake up in a world that you know is not your own.."

She stopped once she felt something soft on her cheek. Her head was forcefully moved and stopped once she was staring into Karma pale golden eyes. "We're going to leave this world. We'll see the real light of day again, and once we do.." Karma leaned so they touched foreheads, "This will all seem just like a bad dream. One that you won't want to forget."

Noticing their position Shiki's face quickly turned red, and Karma's hand let go of her face and he had backed away.

"I'm going to go change, I'll be back to make dinner, okay?" He said and left without a trace.

Shiki sighed and took off her armour quickly. When she was done, she sat down in a nearby chair and waited for Karma(Sho). After a few minutes she heard footsteps behind her. She turned her head and found Karma standing there, no cloak, but in an apron allowing her to fully see his face. "What?" he asked noticing her stare once more.

"Say.." She said walking up to him, "Is your hair really red? Or is it just the game's avatar design?"

Karma burst into laughter. This made the blonde angry. "What? What's so funny?"

"You probably won't believe me, but this is my natural hair colour.."

Shiki needed a moment of realization. "Eh?" She squeaked out.

Karma chuckled some more. "I'm serious."

Shiki sighed and ignored his response. "Let's just make dinner.."

Time skip (A few minutes later)

"So.. You can cook?" She asked Karma who got out all the ingredients. He nodded and got out a knife. "I will admit though... It's kinda boring in SAO."

"How so?"

"Well, I mean, it's not as fun.. IRL I remember my mom teaching me how to cook. It was fun getting it all over the place. And when I'd accidently cut myself when cutting the tomatoes.. But in here, you can't experience that kind of stuff at all.."

Shiki stared at Karma once more noticing his sad, lonely expression. _Smile.._ She thought, _please.._ Her hands went and cupped Karma's face. "Don't say that!" She said standing on her tiptoes to reach his height, "We can make it fun! You've just got to imagine this house being your own and imagine me being a friend that you invited over to make something like a birthday dinner or something.."

She looked into Karma's eyes. "You said we're going to get out of here, so stay positive! I don't like seeing you like this! Smile.. Please!"

Karma smiled and brought her hands off his face. "If you can make me."


End file.
